Power Rangers Samurai
This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see Samurai (episode). Power Rangers: Samurai (often abbreviated as PRS or Samurai) is considered the eighteenth seasonOfficially, Saban Capital Group and Nickelodeon count the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers re-version that aired in 2010 as the eighteenth season rather than a rerun of the first season. of the Power Rangers franchise and adaption of the 33d Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. After the cancellation of the series by Disney after RPM, the show was reacquired by Haim Saban's company, Saban Brands. Samurai premeired on its new network, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons, on February 7, 2011 in the US and May 7, 2011 in the UK. The season is the first to be shot and broadcast in HD and the second series to be split into more than one season without the changes made common in Turbo's second half since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The second set of 20 episodes will air in 2012 and will be called "Super Samurai"'The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers, the production's aim with the tone of ''Samurai is a "brighter tone and gets an infusion of fun and comedy that wasn't present in present in Jungle Fury and RPM Saban reveals new Samurai theme for Power Rangers. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power," which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, Earth and Light. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Matthew - Mike's friend portrayed by Leand Macadaan. *Reece - Mike's friend portrayed by Chris Campbell. *Serena - Emily's sister portrayed by Jacinda Stevens. *Kevin's father portrayed by Steven Smith. *Jayden's father portrayed by Steven A. Davis. *Ryan portrayed by Daniel Sewell. *Fisherman portrayed by John Leigh *Daisuke portrayed by Grant McFarland *Scott Truman (RPM Red Ranger) dubbed by Eka Darville Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts Nighloks *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus Arsenal *Samuraizer: The morpher that the Samurai Rangers use to morph. *Spin Sword: A sword that each Samurai Ranger carries. * '''Fire Smasher: The Red Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a big sword. ** 5-Disk Cannon: The Red Ranger is able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a Secret Disk to fire the five Rangers' power disks at Nighloks. * Hydro Bow: The Blue Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a traditional bow. *'Sky Fan': The Pink Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a war fan. *'Forest Spear': The Green Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a spear. *'Earth Slicer': The Yellow Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a boomerang. *'Power Discs': A Power Disc is taken from the Ranger’s belt and is attached to the hilt of the Spin Sword to power it up. *[[Mega Blades|'Mega Blades']]: When the Rangers summon their Zords, their Spin Swords transform into Mega Blades. In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the primary Power Disk to the piloting system. *'Samurai Morpher': The morpher of the Gold Ranger. Having features similar to the Samuraizer, the Gold Ranger's morphing command is "Gold Power!" *'Barracuda Blade': The Barracuda Blade is the Gold Ranger's personal weapon. *'Black Box': The Rangers' secondary morpher. Vehicles *'Samurai SUV' Zords *'Samurai Megazord', combination of the animal Zords and controlled by the Samurai Rangers. **'Lion Folding Zord', controlled by the Red Samurai Ranger. **'Dragon Folding Zord', controlled by the Blue Samurai Ranger. **'Turtle Folding Zord', controlled by the Pink Samurai Ranger. **'Bear Folding Zord', controlled by the Green Samurai Ranger. **'Ape Folding Zord', controlled by the Yellow Samurai Ranger. *'Beetle Blaster Megazord' **'Beetle Zord', controlled first by the Red Samurai Ranger, and then later by the Green Samurai Ranger. *'Swordfish Fencer Megazord' **'Swordfish Zord', controlled by the Blue Samurai Ranger. *'Tiger Drill Megazord' **'Tiger Zord', controlled by the Red Samurai Ranger. *'Samurai Battlewing', combination of the Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger Zords; controlled by the Red, Blue, and Green Samurai Rangers. *'Battlewing Megazord', combination of the Samurai Megazord and the Samurai Battlewing *'Octo Spear Megazord', combination of the Samurai Megazord and the Octozord **'Octozord', controlled by the Gold Samurai Ranger. *'Claw Battlezord', battlezord of the Gold Samurai Ranger, has four modes: North, South, East, and West. **[[Claw Zord|'Claw Zord']], controlled by the Gold Samurai Ranger. Episodes Trivia *Samurai is the first season to have more than 32 episodes since SPD and the first season to have more than 40 episodes since Lost Galaxy. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are Samurai and the second group of Rangers to have Samurai powers, preceded by Ninja Storm's Cameron Watanabe. Cameron's Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well. *Production is still set in New Zealand and maintains a American, Canadian, New Zealander and Australian cast. *It is the first season broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *The series features a shared powered up for each Ranger, the Mega Modes, which is activated when pilot their zords. The Mega Mode is exclusive to Power Rangers and features shoulder armor, a more detailed helmet, and a sculpted mouthpieces. *Mike and Emily are the second and third Rangers to share a name with a previous characters --- Mike Corbett (the Magna Defender) from Lost Galaxy, and Emily from Zeo --- proceeded by Kat Manx of SPD (who shares the name "Kat" with Kat Hillard of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zeo and Turbo fame). *Takeru, Ji's actual name, is shared with Super Sentai characters, both of which were Red Rangers, from their Sentai seasons *Originally Antonio Garcia was named "Wesley". *''Samurai'' is the twelfth season in which an actor from a previous series returned to play either a different role or reprise their own. **Paul Schrier reprises the role of Bulk, Rick Medina, who portrayed Cole Evans in Wild Force, portrays Deker, and Grant McFarland, Lothor and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe in Ninja Storm, returned in a minor role, Daisuke. *This series marks Bulk's second appearance without Skull. The first being Lost Galaxy *The Go Go Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme) is used again as a throwback to the beginning of the franchise. *This season marks the second time the line up consists of a Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Gold Ranger. The last time was Zeo. *This is the first season to have back-to-back Gold Rangers between two seasons. *This season marks the fifth time the Pink and Yellow Ranger both have skirts attached to their uniform. *This is the first series to have a cold opening since Time Force. *This is second season aired out of chronological order (the second being Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which aired Food Fight --- the sixth episode produced --- as its second). The first two episodes, Origins, were aired in October, acting as a faux-prequel for to the original five Rangers' inductions. *Jayden's name was originally "Reese"; The name was instead used for one of Mike's friends in The Team Unites. *This is the third season (after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' second and third season) the Zords and Megazords' cockpit that differs from the Sentai version. *Samurai is the 11th season to feature a Battlizer (as of yet revealed on the series). *''Samurai'' may be the second season (after SPD) to feature both a female and male Red Ranger. Actress Kimberly Crossman was confirmed for the unnamed female Red Samurai Ranger. *It is the second season to feature Rangers almost getting married, after RPM. *This is the first season since SPD to consist primarily of an American cast. Ironically, Mystic Force, the last season to have a Pink and Green Ranger on the same team, had a completely Australian cast. *This is the first Ranger team to destroy it's monsters with mixture of both cannon or sword-like weapon via the Red Ranger's personal weapon, the Fire Smasher. *This is the second season in which the Red Ranger's father was also a Red Ranger. The first was SPD and aside from a fight in Reflection, Sky did not become a official Red Ranger until the end of the season. *This is the first season to employ it's Enemy Foot Soldiers in a fight against a Megazord in giant form. *Power Rangers Samurai premiered February 7 in America and May 7 in United Kingdom, making it the first instance where a season debuted on the same date in two different months and countries. *This is the first season to show an instant replay of a fight. *When Saban announced the possiblity of third Power Rangers movie, rumours began to circulate and have included a RPM/Samurai Team Up based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. However, the team-up was later confirmed to be a TV special known as Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. *Samurai will last two years, making it the first since Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to last more than one year. *With the exception of Antonio Garcia As heard in Room for One More, this is the first time the last names of Rangers are unknown. *It is the first season since Zeo and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to have a Christmas and Halloween special, entitled "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" and "Party Monsters". *This is the first season to not show the introduction of the Rangers' powers. *Fourth Power Rangers series produced by Saban to include a team-up series. External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai - Official Website Power Rangers Samurai - Wikipedia Article. References ru:Power Rangers Samurai * Category:Season